


Unravel

by exohousewarming, Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Repairing A Broken Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Prompt number:SELF-PROMPT #2Side Pairings (if any):NoneWarnings:NoneSummary:Baekhyun wove threads that Chanyeol unraveled.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Ah, I was in some feels when I wrote this, and I hope you all enjoy it! This would be my first fest fic posted, so I’m honored to have taken part in the fest!
> 
> [Song to set the mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgBbJKiRxmc) (if not available in your country search Unravel by Bjork)

Being a starving artist wasn't all it was made out to be and that was why -- after many protests from Baekhyun -- Chanyeol took after his father's business. It started out as a few weekend trips here and there, and Baekhyun would spend the weekend moping and trying to find inspiration to paint.

Slowly over the months, he noticed that his paintbrushes had not been touched. Lying abandoned in his studio, they mocked him with their dusty anguish, screaming at him and begging for attention that he could no longer muster to give. It was only a week later when Baekhyun shoved the lot of them under the sink just to push away their imaginary moans. They twisted in his head, giving him headaches.

But, the longer he ignored the muse inside him, the more tightly wound he became. A ball of nerves so tense that he'd snap at the smallest of things. Resentment grew between him and Chanyeol, and he found himself wanting to call off the engagement. He would look at the taller man with distaste and assume that somehow when he was away, he was off fucking someone else, or worse, falling in love. These concerns, however, he never voiced. Instead, he tightly bound them into a knot and swallowed it down, let it tangle under his skin. It was just how he handled things.

During Chanyeol's trip to Egypt, Baekhyun had taken up woven artwork. It was one of the trips that Chanyeol had taken him on, explaining that maybe going together would ease some of the tension between them. An idea that Baekhyun scoffed at, the anger inside him for Chanyeol at full strength, twisting and tangling itself in knots. He went anyway, just to humor him.

All it took was one look at the women weaving on their looms for Baekhyun to become entranced. All ill feelings had been erased, replaced with undying awe and a burning desire to create. Immediately, he pestered Chanyeol to purchase one for their home -- as he had very little money of his own at the moment -- and once they returned, he set to work.

Baekhyun became a master. He could weave the most intricate designs without making so much as one misthread. Everything he created was breathtaking, from the simplest of crochets to the most incredible pieces stretching tens of feet. His deft fingers moved at impossible speeds dipping and lunging with whatever medium he worked with. Whether it was yarn or the most expensive silks, every piece he turned out was the same: impossibly unique.

Brilliant reds and rich hues of purple would become a sunset and dark blacks and monotone grays would become a night sky. It did not matter what scene he wove, each one came to life at his hands in a way his paintings never did. Weaving was different than painting. It required dexterity beyond that of knowing how to hold a paintbrush. It wasn’t to say that painting was a lesser form, Baekhyun thought, painting just required a different set of skills.

Baekhyun's paintings had been more subdued and took on a modern abstraction that most painters were doing these days, while his woven art was bright, imaginative, and something from his dreams. Each piece started as simple cross-stitches and grew into muralistic art. It was after his first piece sold, that he knew his true calling was using thread to illustrate the most intricate of designs, the most delicate of patterns, and the most beautiful expanses of art.

Soon, he found himself being called the next big thing. Connoisseurs frothed at the aspect of owning one of his pieces and for a while that made Baekhyun excited. He churned out work after work until his fingers bled and his body ached from being bent over the loom. He was so absorbed he hardly noticed that Chanyeol had been absent more and more.

It was the night after his first gallery that Baekhyun noticed the rift between them. Gaping, black, and swirling was the distance that grew. It writhed and toiled, choking the air from the room and making it impossible to look the other in the eye. That was when the first thread wove its way around his heart, strangling their love, bit by bit.

They moved on to marriage at Chanyeol's request and things were fine. Chanyeol would travel a lot for work, leaving Baekhyun in their house alone and waiting for his return. Well, if you could call creating art, eagerly awaiting the return of a man he hardly knew anymore, then that was exactly what Baekhyun was doing. But to Baekhyun, those stretches of solitude were when he made his best work. He could turn in on himself, rolling into a ball of yarn, neatly wrapped, just waiting to be pulled and stretched into the next masterpiece.

He would weave his thoughts, concerns, and anguish into a new piece, and by the time he finished, Chanyeol would be walking through the door silently, looking exhausted and strained. They were so tightly wound up in their own worlds that neither noticed when they started sleeping in separate beds.

 

Silken threads were expertly twisted into a brazen scarlet sun that shone down onto a barren wasteland. Baekhyun paused, giving his calloused fingers some reprieve. He scrutinized his work and opened and closed his hands to chase the dull ache away.

"Another amazing piece by you," Chanyeol said, announcing his arrival and nearly scaring Baekhyun out of his skin. He hadn't realized Chanyeol had been paying attention to his work as of late.

He turned to face his husband, questioning his motives. "Thanks," he breathed finally, unsure why Chanyeol had come to his studio. It had been nearly a month since he'd seen him last and he was starting to think that he may never come back. Yet, here he was, standing in the doorway, tie loosened and hanging off his neck. His hair was disheveled and he wore the expression of a man much too tired for any kind of game.

Baekhyun returned to his work, following each individual strand, checking for mistakes. He had made a few before, causing him to unravel the whole thing and start over. His eyes followed the ebb and flow of reds, yellows, and oranges, finding nothing out of place.

Large warm hands landed on his shoulders, eliciting a surprised squeak. Baekhyun froze and then relaxed into those hands that had not touched him since their wedding night. When had things gone so wrong? He sighed and closed his eyes, head rolling back and connecting with Chanyeol's chest as his knots were massaged away. "Feels good," he mumbled.

"I miss this," Chanyeol's voice was deep reverberating tones that vibrated in Baekhyun's head. He dared to turn around and face the man and his expression crumbled.

Gazing back at him was the shadow of the boy he had met, superimposed over a grown man with a spattering of premature gray hairs here and there. When had those appeared and how had it taken Baekhyun so long to notice? The thought tore away one of the hundreds of threads around Baekhyun's heart, taking his breath away.

He stood, his nose just coming up to Chanyeol's collar bone and tangled his arms around the taller man. Lips pressed against his head and he tilted his chin until he was staring into the dark expanse of Chanyeol's brown eyes. Sorrow creased his brows and age had stolen his youth, marking him around the eyes and forehead. Baekhyun followed the crests and valleys. A new work unfurled in his head and he started to break the hug.

Soft lips crashed down on his, working and pleading. A shudder, a hitch, and Baekhyun melted into the kiss, twisting his fingers into soft hair and pressing his body against the other. They hadn't kissed like this for a long time.

A swipe of Chanyeol's tongue and Baekhyun's mouth opened just as it did on their first kiss. The ghost of that excitement coursed through his veins, unraveling another couple threads from his strangled heart. Color burst behind his closed eyes and the kiss deepened.

Hands followed the plains of their bodies through thin but expensive fabric. A moan sounded, followed by a gasp, and Baekhyun was being lifted, legs snaking around the waist of a man he had not realized he missed so much. His every touch tore at his seams, ripping them one by one.

They crashed into the walls in their frantic stumbling to the bedroom. Tripping over each other's feet, a hand shot out, braced against the door frame and saving them from tumbling to the floor. Baekhyun breathed Chanyeol in -- his scent, his taste, the solidness of his body was all that he needed.

They fell to the mattress, twisted up in each other, gasping and grabbing. Skin connected to skin and a cacophony of hushed whispers exploded. _'I need you.' 'I want you.' 'I love you'._ Words traded between kisses, between breaths, between shedding of clothes.

Nails dragged down Baekhyun's back, raising and puckering his skin, leaving trails that knotted and twisted. He pressed his lips to Chanyeol's neck, sucking and swirling his tongue. Deep purple blossomed, spreading like ink in water, stark against pale, creamy skin.

A hand pulled at his hair, yanking him and releasing the suction of his mouth. The pain flourished into pleasure. Baekhyun moaned, neck arched and lips swollen. He was flipped so that his bare back collided with the sheets. Hot kisses met his inflamed body, latching onto a sensitive nipple. Another few threads snapped from his heart and Baekhyun could almost feel it start to beat again.

Chanyeol knew every one of his buttons. He knew how to make Baekhyun mewl and writhe and cry out. He knew how to close the expansive distance between them with his touches. Vibrant light flared in Baekhyun's mind, chasing away the dark and coiled mass. Chipping away at it, leaving shards and broken pieces that scurried to follow the blackness as it retreated.

He looked into Chanyeol's hazed eyes and could see the man he fell in love with, the man that had wooed him from their first meeting. Another keen and Baekhyun threw his head back, arching his back as he was taken into Chanyeol's mouth. Woven threads broke, falling off in clumps as Baekhyun gasped.

His breath came out in pants and his fingers knotted the sheets, turning and twisting in his fists as his neck strained with the whine that erupted from his chest, traveling upwards and ricocheting off the walls. He dug his nails into his palms as a thick arm held his hips down, immobilizing him as he reminded Baekhyun of just exactly how well he knew him and how great he tasted. A tongue swirled and every rope of nerves in Baekhyun frayed, splitting into strands, fuzzy and blurred.

Sudden cold roused Baekhyun from his foggy mind and he lifted his head to peer at Chanyeol's missing figure. His chest heaving, he sucked in air through parted lips. He was breathless, aching, and stiff. Then, the taller man returned, holding a small bottle in his hand. He upended it, coating his fingers and knelt by the edge of the bed.

Slick digits pressed against Baekhyun, begging for entrance and working slowly once inside. Baekhyun was coming undone. He tensed and pushed down harder on Chanyeol's fingers, needing them deeper, needing more of them, needing to be filled by them. It was all he could do to satisfy the knots unfurling inside him at every touch from Chanyeol.

An absence of heat, replaced by fiery hot flesh ripped another moan through Baekhyun. He wove his legs around Chanyeol's waist demanding his full length, greedy for his body inside his. He yearned for Chanyeol, ached for him, and hungered for those poignant thrusts. The strings around Baekhyun's wrists fell, and he found himself able to pull at Chanyeol's shoulders, craving the pressure, the weight, to remind him of their love.

Unlike a marionette, the more threads that fell from Baekhyun, the more he came to life. Feeling returned to his limbs, leaving them weak and trembling. Every plunge of Chanyeol cut and severed another thread. Every kiss from those sweet lips unraveled his heart, leaving it open and bare.

Blood rushed in Baekhyun's ears drowning out the music of his and Chanyeol's moans. It was thunderous and loud, filling his mind and pulling him deeper. He grasped at sweat slicked skin, clinging and whining as he lost control beneath Chanyeol. Quivering thighs and ragged breath, and Baekhyun was gone, his mind completely unrolling to a single strand of unadulterated pleasure.

His hands explored the span of Chanyeol's chest dipping and memorizing every muscle, every fiber of his being. His legs fell to his sides, open and loose and a gentle hand closed over his length, stroking, bringing him closer to the edge. He wailed, blubbering and mindless at the bliss.

A thumb ran over the tip, smearing the substance. It teased and prodded at Baekhyun’s frenulum, making his eyes roll back in his head. Unintelligible words left his lips, swallowed up in the symphony of their bodies, rising and falling with every thrust. He was so close, _so close._

Teeth nipped his neck, taking his skin between them. A flutter of kisses followed, leading to Baekhyun's lips, capturing them. Chanyeol's hand on his length quickened its strokes in contrast to their lazy kisses and Baekhyun was rocking his hips into him. He needed this. This release of tension, this unraveling of all the threads he wove around himself. He needed Chanyeol to completely destroy his barriers, to expose him, to leave him _naked._

Pressure built, bubbling deep within Baekhyun, tightening his chest and screwing his eyes shut. Chanyeol's hand moved faster in tandem with his plunges, and Baekhyun was a weeping mess of emotions. Emotions he had not felt for a long time. He came, body twitching and breathing in straining bursts. His body screamed, exploding his nerve endings, and finally cutting the last thread. He was completely unraveled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on 17 September 2017 (date moved to show in tags)


End file.
